


Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic Primer

by MegWebs94



Series: The Alpha to My Omega [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWebs94/pseuds/MegWebs94
Summary: An explanation of how ABO dynamics work in this universe!





	

Alrighty, so I’ve had lots of questions about Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics throughout the first part of “Say Yes” so I thought I’d do a sort of explanation story before we move on so I can clear up any questions and also lay out my take on the dynamic since there are parts where my thoughts differ from what’s typically seen.

 

So, the basic premise of Alpha/Beta/Omega (aka ABO) dynamics is that each person is born with a set of two genders. You have your typical male and female genders, which come with their typical genitalia and are considered a person’s secondary gender, and then you have the ABO gender, which is considered a person’s “primary” gender, and determines the basis for their primary gender association. 

 

Here’s a break down each of these three genders:

 

  * Alpha: Alphas are typically the largest and most aggressive. They also all have penises, whether their secondary gender is male or female. Their penis contains an interesting feature known as a knot, which is located at the base of the penis, and causes the alpha to lock into the omega. The knot typically ensures that the alpha’s penis is able to remain in the omega’s vaginal canal for a longer period of time which makes fertilization more likely to happen.  
  
Alphas have the biological drive to mate with an omega, a drive that is triggered when they sense an unbonded omega in heat. When they have sex with an omega in heat there is the opportunity for a bonding to happen. This drive can theoretically push an alpha to rape an omega, although the drive doesn’t start until an omega’s heat is in full force.  
  

  * Omega: Omegas are typically smaller and less aggressive, but are not necessarily less strong or able than an alpha. They are able to be impregnated, regardless of their secondary gender. If the omega’s secondary gender is male, they will still have a penis that is smaller and cannot impregnate anyone, and can be considered more like a clitoris (pleasure center).   
  
An omega will go into heat, which is somewhat like a woman’s period in some ways. Heats are predictable, happening every three months. Heats last about five days, during which time an omega is highly fertile (in this universe an omega can only become pregnant during a heat), really horny, and produces a lot of lubrication. For female omegas sex and lubrication is how it is in the “real” world, and for male omegas the anal canal serves two purposes: during heat the bowel movements stop and the bowel is closed off. A “vaginal” canal is present in male omegas and is normally protected by a mucous plug, similar to what a pregnant woman would develop. During pre-heat the plug would be expelled and the lubrication would begin, allowing for fertilization and impregnation.   
  
Two days before an omega’s heat starts they will experience something called pre-heat. This is a time of over-stimulation and preparation for an omega. Although alphas will not be drawn to an omega like they are during a heat, a pre-heat omega will put off a certain scent that signals their approaching heat to alphas. There are scent blockers available that allow omegas to go about their business preparing for their heat without alphas sensing the change. Omegas will typically eat a lot during these two days so they have energy for their heat, and an unbonded omega who doesn’t wish to spend their heat with an alpha will find a safe space to spend their heat. In this universe these safe spaces might be as simple as a basement room in a house that can be locked, but must be windowless (so the omega’s scent can’t escape) and must have a lock. Once the omega’s heat starts, if they are not in a safe space, they run the risk of rape or a situation with dubcon, because consent is an issue seeing as an omega’s mind will be fuzzy with hormones and, similar to a drunk person, they aren’t really in the state of mind to consent.  
  
If an omega chooses to not spend their heat with an alpha they will often have a variety of toys to service themselves with, dildos and machines that will see them through their heat.  
  
An omega can take heat suppressants to stop their heats from occurring, and these function like birth control in the real world. Long term forms of suppressants are available, and most omegas opt for the long term solutions, often in the form of a shot or implant. Once the omega’s suppressant wears off, they will go into heat pretty quickly (within a week or so), unless they get another dose.  
  
Pregnancy is often the outcome of an alpha and omega having sex during a heat. However, the chance of pregnancy occurring is much higher if the two are bonded. I like to think of the chances as 95% if the two are bonded and more like 70% if they are unbonded. There are forms of birth control that bonded or unbonded omegas can take that are up to 99% effective, and black market plan B is also available in this universe if they didn’t have access to birth control. Black market abortions are also available, but are very hard to come by and very expensive, especially for males.  
  

  * Betas: Betas can be thought of as a typical human. They can have sex with an omega, regardless of gender, and might be able to have sex with an alpha, but this is significantly more rare. Male betas cannot be impregnated, and it is very rare for a female beta to become impregnated from an alpha, although betas can form bonds with each other and have children.  
  
Betas are not aware of an omega in heat, but often serve as a buffer to help omegas through their heat, since they can make sure that an omega is safe and taken care of.  
  




Bonding:

 

Here is one of the main diversion points from a typical ABO story: A bond can only occur if BOTH the alpha AND omega consent to it. My theory is that there are changes that occur in both party’s pheromones and chemical makeup that allows the bond to take, so a bite doesn’t ensure a bond occurs.  Therefore, a bond could not be forced upon an omega, although there’s nothing to stop an alpha from forcing an omega to stay with them, etc.

 

Until a bond is formed, an omega will have to either be on suppressants or be careful during their heats, because any alphas will be drawn to them. However, once an omega and alpha decide to spend a heat together, no other alpha will try to intervene during that heat. Once the heat is over, unless a bond is formed, all bets are off when the next heat comes.

  
  
  
Alright, that’s my basic ABO primer, let me know if anything wasn’t clear or if anyone has any questions for me!  Love you all!


End file.
